robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Featured Content/Archive 1
Submissions This page can be used to suggest which content will be featured on the Main Page in future updates. To suggest new content simply create a new subheading in the relevant section with the article/video/poll you think should be featured and the reasons why it should be deemed as a suitable feature for the page. You may also comment on submissions made by other users. Please remember to sign all contributions made to the page. Featured Article Featured Articles must be notable subjects with all necessary information included on the page, including links, quotes and proper formatting. Beast of Bodmin After I suggested Roadblock, I noticed that the other robot from the Bodmin Community College hadn't featured, and I think it would be a good choice, it is quite a full article. Though, it should probably be left for another rotation or two, it would probably look a bit daft to have one robot from a given team after another. Datovidny (talk) 22:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Tsunami In light of it recently returning to the scene upon Robot Wars' return. I guess you could choose another robot that still competes, but at least I'm sure Tsunami hasn't been done before. Datovidny (talk) 15:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I don't feel Tsunami is good enough as an article for featuring, there's little detail on its Series 7 campaign, and its German Wars information is outclassed by other robot pages. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat J If you've read the article, then you'll know that it is a huge improvement over most of the heats pages, there is about 3 to 5 pictures per battle, with around 10 quotes on the entire page, including a couple of full-blown conversations. I'm hoping to expand the other heat pages as good as this at some point. RelicRaider (talk) 19:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Chaos 2 Put simply. Two time champion. Never been Featured Article, despite being one of the oldest article on the Wiki. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:29, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Featured Video Featured Videos should be notable and entertaining, and hosted on a public video site such as YouTube. Series 5/6 Losers' Melees Any of the four, I'm not fussed, but I put them forward because they all contained good robots, and since melees always seem a little bit more interesting than head to heads. Datovidny (talk) 15:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Dantomkia's losers' melee in Series 6 is naturally the melee I would highlight as the best one. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Gravity vs. Das Gepäck As well as being an entertaining battle, it's Round 1, so minimal spoilers for a series not everyone will have seen, and it demonstrates two foreign robots that were successful in the UK Wars. I'm not sure if we have featured a Dutch battle, so here's the chance. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Battles according to Robot Wars Wiki Many of you will have seen the videos I made counting down the battles in the Top 10 list which CrashBash made around the time of our fifth anniversary. This may seem like shameless self-promotion, but I think they would make good featured videos for the main page as they could not be more relevant to the wiki. Christophee (talk) 16:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Poll Polls should be interesting and include a decent number of options to choose from. modern competitor Who out of the modern competitors would've you liked to have seen on the show *Beast *Maelstrom *The Saint *Cherrub *Iron Awe 7 *Thor(modern) *Ripper(modern) *Kronic 3 competitor return Who would you like to see make a return in the live events *Razer *Tornado *Chaos 2 *Wheely Big Cheese *Dominator 3 *Firestorm *Pussycat *Other Charmed heat winners What was the most charmed heat winner throughout the show's lifespan? *Blade (I don't think it's charmed at all, but some do) *Scutter's Revenge *Evil Weevil *Trident *Mousetrap *Spawn Again (In reference to Series 6) *The Grim Reaper *Mute *Raging Knightmare [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Added. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Series 7 awards Hows about Series 7 awards over a few updates? Choose 5 robots and put them to the polls. I have listed the 5 robots I would nominate for these awards, please leave your opinion on robots. Who would you award the "Best Design" Award to in Series 7? Typhoon 2 Behemoth Supernova Lightning Gyrobot Who would you award the "Most Original Entry" award to in series 7? Big Nipper IG-88 X-Terminator St. Agro Tough As Nails Who would you award the "Most Promising Newcomer" award to in Series 7? Gravity Tsunami Storm 2 M2 Tough As Nails As there were only ever 5 nominees, I have limited it down to 5 here. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I like the idea a lot. Christophee (talk) 19:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll use them in the next three main page updates Jimlaad, if that's ok. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds good!!! Best Engineering and Sportsmanship seemed a bit harder to award, so lets keep it at these three. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:13, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Awesome, that's give me until the end of the year to think of more polls. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Commentator poll Who is your favourite commentator? Jonathan Pearce Stefan Frank Eric Corton Volker Wolf Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 19:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Featured Content